Faceless Danger
by wanderers-sword
Summary: The girl was plainly dangerous. Everything in her appearence belide her true meaning. Her past mysterious, her future prominent. She was a fighter with nothing to lose and everything to gain, and she is out for the teams heads. Eventully a hieiOC
1. Default Chapter

I don't own shit. I Hate myself. I hate you. PLEASE READ!!!! I don't know any fancy Japanese terms, and I probably will end up spelling some stuff wrong, so if you flame over that I will probably return the favor. I wrote another story, please don't read it because it sucks. ~My story is about a half demon girl with, well, lets say an attitude problem. She isn't the prettiest, she isn't the smartest and she isn't the strongest. She will do anything to survive short of beg for mercy. She is out on a quest for revenge against Spirit World, and no better place than the spirit detectives.  
At first they are fooled by her placid appearance, but a spark to the smoldering flames in her soul soon release her real intentions. She hates everyone of the Tentai, especially the short black haired demon who supposedly ruined her life. What will their fate be?   
  
The dark trees sighed in the unrelenting wind. Sinister and unforgettable, in made its way through every nook and cranny left by the crumbled brick. Everywhere lay the blood of evil and good alike. But none of this bothered her. She just stood there, a blank look on her face holding a well-used bloody katana. Her eyes explored the faces of the dead, seeing familiar faces and unfamiliar ones. Stung with such grief, with such sorrow, she could not cry but fell to her knees. All she could think about was how she wasn't able to save them, to protect them from their fate.  
  
Feelings she had ever felt before crept into her soul. Hatred, and the thirst for revenge flickered to life and became a roaring fire. Sitting there, she offered a prayer to the dead so that they might find their ways to the afterlife. It was the last peaceful thing she did for a long time.  
  
Rising from her knees, she searched the area for clues to who the faceless attackers had been. They had sprung upon her sleepy town without warning, and slaughtered anything in their path.  
  
Without a hint of remorse, she searched through the dead bodies of the enemies. One, who wasn't quite dead, sparkled with just enough energy for her to determine what it was. The old fighters from the town had taught her well, and she soon recognized the sent of spirit energy. Human spirit energy. And no one used humans for fighting except for Koenma and his cronies. Spitting on the face of the man she has holding, she dropped him with a thump. The man groaned, and with disgust she quikly ended his life with a flick of the blade she was holding. She would find revenge against Koenma and anyone associated with him. Nothing would stop her, not even death. She would survive for revenge, no matter what it took.  
  
Sorry was kinda short, im still new at this. The plot gets much thicker, and I plan to follow through with HieiOC and the other usual pairings. Hope you like, this was just kinda the prelude. The rest will take place after the Makai Tournament. Please r&r if you have any suggestions! (or you know, you could be nice and review even if you didn't) 


	2. 5 years later chapter titles subject to ...

-----------5 years later-----------  
  
The morning sun winked its friendly hello on the people of Japan. Everywhere students were getting ready for school and parents were off to their jobs.  
  
At this time, no one could be found at that old beat up bar on 5th Elm Street. The bar was a regular hang out for the thugs of the city. Men came from all over to see the showgirls sing and dance and to taste the beer. By now, everyone would have left or passed out and nothing stirred within it .In a small apartment above the bar, belonging to the owners, the ring of an alarm clock echoed through the 2 room house.  
  
An old man laying in a few shabby blankets on the floor shook himself awake. Sitting up, he was startled to find a slim figure sitting in his window sill. The shadow turned its head, letting the light reveal the face of a young woman.  
  
"Jesus Ree, you scared the shit out of me" Breathed the old man.  
  
"Its what I love to see the most" The girl replied, the faintest ghost of a smile on her face.  
  
"Ya well, you do it again and I will die ten years earlier" he muttered. "Now get out of those scraps of cloth you call clothes and get ready for school. Im not gonna tolerate any complaints from the teachers about you."  
  
"Ya ya old man. I can deal with the clothes but you know that everyone has something to complain about when it comes to me." She replied, now walking over to a dust-covered dresser. "I guess there's just something about me people don't like.."  
  
"Ha! You've got a point there. Only a demon could match you in attitude, and all the ones who do are dead."  
  
"You know that that attitude is pretty much the only the only I've survived. Anyway, I feel that my attitude suits me just fine"  
  
"Alright, guess there's no use arguing with the truth. Now put those clothes on and get downstairs for breakfast" he sighed with defeat.  
  
The old man left the draft room, leaving the girl to dress. Pulling on the clothes, she stood in front of the dust covered mirror. Looking back at her was the face of a young girl. She had dark, dirty-blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, a few stray strands laying about her face. Dark brown, almost black eyes were the only real outstanding part of her, everything else would be what most people would call normal features. She was wearing a close fitting white America Eagle t-shirt and some baggy cargoes. With a last look at the mirror, she hoisted her dark green sack over back and walked through the same door the old man had.  
  
Downstairs in the bar, the grey old man had donned a maroon vest over a plain white shirt. The girl (Ree), walked in and stopped before the man.  
  
"Well, do I look normal?" She inquired  
  
"As normal as someone like you can look" He replied, looking her up and down. "Now, Ree, I know you haven't had the best of run-ins with the kids from your last school, but please, please , try to get along!"  
  
"Well, I guess I could try, but if I am engaged by necessities of greater importance, you will know where my priorities lie." With this, she turned heel and walked out of the bar.  
  
The old man sat there and watched her go, saying loud to himself, "That girl is real messed up, good heart, but real messed up. To much sadness for one so young, but I guess she aint a normal human." He dropped his head and began to wipe the counter with an old rag.  
  
In other parts of the city, a certain black-haired boy was in the process of being beaten awake by his mother.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU INCONSIDERATE WHELP!!!" The long brown haired woman yelled. "WAKE UP OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"  
  
"And that's truly a bad thing?" The boy replied  
  
"Yusuke, if you don't get up right this minute I'm gonna personally WALK YOU TO SCHOOL!!  
  
"Whatever" he replied nonchalantly, rising with a yawn. Lazily he stumbled around his room, grabbing his things. Pausing to gaze out the window, he sighed and thought about what a great day it was, and how it would be ruined by school. Jolted out of his dreams by a blow to the head accompanied by the indignant yell of his mom, he set off to school.  
  
THISISNOTFINISHEDTHISISNOTFINISHEDTHISISNOTFINISHED  
  
I just happen to be having some trouble and I don't know WHY?!?!?!?! I had this great idea all planned out in my head and then it all went kaplut. Yep. Kaplut. Just like that. So please forgive me, I promise I will get it complete soon. (not that I was too worried about people getting mad, because after all only 2 people have read it...) 


End file.
